


Truth

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [77]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Internal Conflict, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sakura contemplates telling Aoi her secret.





	Truth

As with many mornings in this hellhole, Sakura and Aoi are the first people in the dining hall for breakfast. She sits beside her girlfriend at the large table, alternating between sipping a glass of water and a cup of protein coffee. But the coffee tastes sour, and she knows there is nothing wrong with coffee; the problem lies with her.

She feels nauseated, a common side effect of conflicting emotions inside Sakura, and nausea makes everything taste disgusting. So she has to force her drink down, ignoring the way her stomach churns.

Her emotions conflict for a simple reason: Sakura doesn’t know what to do. Does she reveal a massive secret, or carry on living this lie? Which option would be fairer on her wonderful Hina? What should she do?

She never wanted to be the mole (just like she never wanted to be part of a killing game), but she has no choice. Going behind the backs of people she considers friends (and in the case of Aoi, the most wonderful person she has ever met) hurts so much it makes her want to be sick, but… telling the truth would make them doubt her. They might even hate her. Aoi might break up with her.

“Sakura?” Aoi says, giving her forearm a squeeze.

Sakura pulls herself out of her tormented mind, focusing on the anxious eyes of her girlfriend. Aoi has paused in eating her breakfast donut just to show concern, and Sakura hates worrying her.

“Sakura, are you okay?”

Sakura nods. “Yes, I am. I was just lost in thought.”

“Would… talking to me help?”

She stares at Aoi. Should she do it? Or should she keep the truth hidden inside her?

“Hina,” she says slowly, taking Aoi’s hand. She takes a deep breath. “Hina, I…”


End file.
